Desde la Oscuridad
by Laiheniel2
Summary: Oneshot.Oscuro relato de un ser que no merecía existir, o tal vez sí? Realmente hasta el ser más insignificante y despreciable tiene su rol en el mundo. Reviews please!


D esde la oscuridad.

Soy un monstruo. Estoy aquí, poniendo en palabras lo que fue mi historia, aún no sé con qué objetivo, tal vez con la esperanza de que quien interprete los signos de este lenguaje que me he creado -pues a pesar de mi aspecto poseo una clara inteligencia- entienda por qué hice lo que hice y si merezco alcanzar la paz algún día.

Los recuerdos de mis primeros años son escasos. Creo que los pasé rodeado de seres semejantes a mí, de cuerpos robustos y negros, las bocas llenas de dientes feroces y las manos de garras afiladas. Algunos de ellos adoptaban forma humana, pero con el único fin de infiltrarse en las aldeas de los hombres y devorar a sus hijos. Pronto los míos fueron odiados y temidos a lo largo de las montañas.

Siempre supe que había algo diferente en mí. Y hablo más allá de mi aspecto, una mezcla infernal de hombre y oso, que no se decidía a ser uno u otro; era la extraña conciencia dentro de mí que sentía la necesidad de humanizarse definitivamente, algo que, por mi naturaleza, me estaba vedado.

Fui capturado muy joven, cuando me aventuraba solo por el Bosque Negro. Lo único que sé es que perdí el conocimiento y que al despertar me encontré en un sitio oscuro, circular, que al tacto me pareció excavado en la roca viva por una fuerza incomprensible. Jamás pude ver a mi captor a la cara, pero su presencia ominosa parecía llenar el recinto en que me encontraba.

Allí fui educado para el mal, aún ignoro con qué propósitos. Tal vez quería hacer de mí un lugarteniente de los de mi raza, no lo sé. Durante el tiempo de mi cautiverio sufrí dolores indecibles, sutiles torturas que tenían por fin convertirme en un ser de un poder maligno superior, pero a la vez sometido sin remedio a la voluntad que me gobernaba. También mi apariencia cambió, aunque eso no lo supe sino mucho después: mis rasgos se humanizaron, y la forma bestial que solía acompañarme sólo se manifestaba cuando me disponía a matar.

Los años que pasé en la oscuridad, sin embargo, no lograron acallar esa parte de mí que deseaba ardientemente ser humano, y repudiaba a la bestia. En el fondo de mi alma, era un miserable prisionero, no sólo en aquel círculo de piedra, sino también de la cáscara de maldad que se estaba cerrando en torno a mi atormentado espíritu.

El día de mi liberación llegaría sólo para aumentar mi desdicha, sin embargo en ese momento no lo sabía. Por la terrible destrucción de la que logré escapar, sólo deduzco que el gran Verdugo que me mantuvo cautivo fue derrotado (pero no muerto, de eso estoy seguro) y su guarida, reducida a cenizas, junto con todos sus servidores. Estuve a punto de perecer junto a ellos (criaturas inmundas incluso para mí, con desprecio pisoteé sus cadáveres en mi huida), pero logré escapar por una gran grieta que se abrió en un costado de la roca. Era casi un suicidio internarse en aquel lugar, pero las Fuerzas allí reunidas para acabar con el Nigromante (pues así lo llamaban, con voces que semejaban al trueno) estaban por todas partes. Estoy seguro que uno de Ellos me vio, e intentó acabar conmigo causando un derrumbe en la grieta, pero yo ya estaba a salvo del otro lado cuando las rocas sellaron la salida.

E se lugar habría sido mi tumba (y ojalá así hubiera sido) de no haber descubierto que la fisura en la roca era mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba, y no sin dificultad, pues en algunos lugares el laberinto de roca se hacía tan estrecho que apenas podía hacer pasar mi cuerpo, logré poco a poco ascender por las cavernas subterráneas en la más completa obscuridad, a la que ya me había acostumbrado durante mi cautiverio. Reconozco que si sobreviví a esa penosa ascensión sin comida ni agua en completa soledad (pues ni la presencia omnipotente del Amo me acompañaba) fue gracias a la fiera en mi interior que tanto odiaba. Fue ella la que no me dejó morir, ella quien me obligó a arrastrarme en el polvo mientras el hombre quería echarse y morir. A ella le debo la vida, la vida más infame que ha pisado este lugar. Ojalá hubiese muerto entonces. Pero no: aún me quedaba mucha ruina por causar.

Recuerdo que cuando por fin vi la luz, me resultó insoportable. Como un gusano me escondí en la tierra de la que había venido. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y en los ojos tenía grabado a fuego el globo brillante que me había lastimado la vista. Poco a poco la luz empezó a disminuir, pues había alcanzado la superficie poco antes del atardecer. Me conmovió el espectáculo de nubes coloreadas que despedían al Sol. ¡Casi había olvidado el Sol! Por un momento, confiné en mi memoria el tormento del pasado y me sentí dichoso, sin saber por qué. Aunque me encontraba débil, me las arreglé para descender la ladera desde donde emergí y alivié mi hambre y mi sed en un correntoso río cercano. Aún era un hábil pescador, y a mis veloces garras escapaban pocos peces. Volví a mi guarida poco antes de que oscureciera completamente. De pie en la ladera, pude observar que había salido muy lejos del Bosque Negro. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado bajo tierra, y cuál sería mi aspecto ahora. Finalmente me dormí.

Detestaba metamorfosearme en oso, pero debía hacerlo si quería comer y no ser comido. Cada vez que tomaba la apariencia de fiera, sentía el irresistible impulso de matar y destruir aldeas de hombres. Los largos años de cautiverio bajo el yugo del Nigromante daban fruto, y pronto casi no quedó nada de humano en mí. Asolé pueblo tras pueblo, niños murieron entre mis colmillos, y una parte de mí se sintió satisfecha. Sin embargo, tras cada ruina que iba dejando a mi paso, una horrible sensación se apoderaba de mi interior y no me dejaba en paz. Me veía a mí mismo en el rostro de cada una de mis víctimas, algo dentro de mí se negaba a ser una bestia salvaje y sentía repulsión de los crímenes que cometía. El dolor de mi parte humana se volvió cada vez más intenso, hasta el punto de impedir la manifestación de mi lado bestial. Pronto "la sombra negra", como habían dado en llamarme los aldeanos, no fue más que un ser miserable que se lamentaba de su suerte por las quebradas.

Sólo tenía una alegría, y era que durante los períodos de arrepentimiento mi aspecto iba humanizándose cada vez más, y mientras más débil se encontraba la fiera, el hombre iba dibujándose más definidamente en mí. "Pronto -pensé- lograré erradicar, como a una mala hierba, el instinto asesino que tanto me atormenta".

Vagué por lugares poco frecuentados, vestido con harapos que había robado y apoyado en un bastón, pues me hallaba muy debilitado. Comprendí que mi parte animal era la que tenía la energía vital que me impulsaba, y que si ella moría yo moriría también.

Resistí esta vida miserable hasta que un día decidí que no podía soportarla más. Me di cuenta de que toda mi existencia era un error y que en el mundo no había lugar para un ser que se debatía entre dos fuerzas tan contradictorias. Me disponía a arrojarme desde un barranco, cuando oí voces de hombres. Miré en la dirección de donde provenían y vi a dos hombres a caballo que perseguían a una pobre mujer, que ya apenas conseguía sostenerse en pie. En el momento en que vi a la mujer, me sentí completamente distinto. Olvidé por completo que un segundo antes mi vida carecía de sentido, porque al verla me sentí ante una igual. Al ver que era perseguida como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, supe que sólo ella podía salvarme de mi horrendo destino. Pero si quería salvarla, debía ceder una vez más ante la bestia. Transformado, corrí hasta los jinetes y los hice pedazos. Mi parte humana se condolió de este nuevo crimen, pero ya no podía hacer nada: el monstruo había estado largo tiempo sometido, y a la primera oportunidad se regodeaba en sangre.

L a lucha me agotó tanto que recuperé mi aspecto humano. Comprobé aliviado que la mujer estaba desmayada, por lo que no se percató de mi intervención. Como pude la trasladé hasta la cueva que me servía de refugio en aquel sitio, y fui en busca de hierbas curativas que reanimaran su cuerpo maltrecho. No debe extrañar que yo tuviera estos conocimientos, pues a pesar de que los de mi raza -al menos los que yo conocí- eran malvados, aún conservaban ciertas trazas de una antigua sabiduría perteneciente a antepasados más justos que nosotros. Mientras realizaba esta labor, me sentí animado por estos ancestros benéficos que tal vez tuve. Un viento de esperanza soplaba sobre mi rostro, y una calidez desconocida reconfortaba mi corazón.

La joven -pues descubrí que efectivamente lo era- tardó mucho en despertar pese a todos mis cuidados. Llegué a temer que muriera de cansancio y tristeza, pues esos parecían ser los males que aquejaban a aquella infeliz criatura. Bastaba con observarla un poco para saber que había pasado muchas desventuras antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba. También pude ver que era muy bella, el ser más hermoso que había visto. Por supuesto, entonces no podía expresarlo con palabras, pero su gracia entró en mí sin necesidad de intermediarios: desde que la vi la amé, aunque no supiera entonces dar nombre a ese sentimiento.

Cuidé de ella como nunca antes había cuidado de nadie. Vigilaba su prolongado sueño como si en eso se fuera mi propia vida, y la continua observación de su respiración acompasada parecía dar paz a mi atormentado espíritu. A veces, negras pesadillas enturbiaban su reposo, y yo trataba de calmarla con torpes caricias de mis manos que hasta entonces nada sabían de tales usos.

Cuando finalmente despertó de su letargo, tuve la extraña sensación de que sus ojos me reconocían, mas eso era imposible, pues ella yacía desmayada en el momento en que me abalancé para salvarla. Fue difícil hacerle entender que se encontraba a salvo a mi lado, pues yo carecía de un lenguaje que ella pudiera entender. Mi temprana reclusión en los dominios del Nigromante me impidió aprender otra cosa que no fueran los gruñidos y los rugidos de las bestias. Incluso los últimos años que pasé en libertad no me sirvieron de nada, pues mi único contacto con los hombres era para, ya lo he explicado, arrasar y satisfacer la violencia que me consumía. Sin embargo, aún conservaba algunos rudimentos de la Lengua Común que había oído utilizar a los de mi raza cuando era muy joven. De ellos me serví para hacer comprender a la joven que no iba a hacerle daño, y que era libre de marcharse en cuanto se sintiese con fuerzas para continuar su camino. Confieso que me costó mucho decirle esto último, pues si de mí dependiera, la habría conservado para siempre a mi lado, para que me enseñara a ser humano… pero en mi memoria se mantenía fresco el recuerdo de mis años de reclusión en la oscuridad, y entendí que yo no podía hacerle lo mismo a ella. Si deseaba quedarse, debía hacerlo por su propia voluntad. Ella entendió y aceptó mi proposición de quedarse hasta que se recuperara por completo. Pronto nos fuimos entendiendo cada vez mejor, pues ella se dedicó con paciencia a enseñarme a hablar la lengua Común, de forma que nuestras conversaciones cada vez fueron más ricas y profundas. Pronto supe su historia, y cómo había llegado hasta mí.

Al parecer, mi protegida pertenecía a una familia noble empobrecida hacía varias generaciones atrás. La familia había perdido sus riquezas, mas no su orgullo, que en otro tiempo había sido el símbolo de una casta famosa por su carácter soberbio y vengativo. Pues bien, como descendiente de esta antiguo linaje, mi huésped recibió desde pequeña una educación muy completa, tanto en cantidad como profundidad de conocimientos. Al mismo tiempo, trabajaba duro junto a su madre y su padre para sacar adelante las tierras que daban el sustento a su hogar. Como única hija, era la esperanza de sus padres casarla con alguien rico y de buena posición, un noble con mejor fortuna que ellos. Como si la suerte hubiese querido aliarse a la voluntad de los padres, se presentó el candidato ideal para aspirar a la mano de la muchacha: un pariente lejano de la familia de la madre había recibido noticias de la belleza e inteligencia de la joven parienta y deseaba conocerla con la intención de llevarla a su patria y convertirla en su esposa. Ambos jóvenes se sintieron atraídos desde el primer momento, y parecía que nada podría impedir que un feliz matrimonio se realizase para alegría de las dos familias.

E n este momento de la narración siento el dolor más intenso de todos, porque comprendo que las abominaciones que llevé a cabo en mi naturaleza bestial no tienen ni tendrán nunca perdón, y por eso no pude confesarle a esta niña, a quien amo, que "la sombra negra" que una noche arruinó la casa de su familia sembrando la muerte en todos los que ella amaba, extinguiendo definitivamente en su alma pura el último atisbo de felicidad y cordura, era yo. ¡Yo! Puedo fingir que es otro quien lo hizo, puedo intentar creer que yo no tuve culpa, pero es en vano.

Después de la masacre, a la que ella sobrevivió por estar en una casa vecina, ocupada en los preparativos de la boda, la pobre infeliz sintió que su razón se nublaba y abandonó todo para vagar sin rumbo, con la única esperanza de algún día curar el dolor inmenso que la tragedia le había causado, y si era posible, vengar con sus propias manos la muerte de sus padres y su prometido. Esto último lo dijo con cierto temblor en la voz, como si la hazaña que se había propuesto no correspondiera con los deseos de su corazón. Me explicó que nunca se sintió realmente comprometida con la tradición vengativa de su familia, y yo la comprendí al verla, tan dulce y tan frágil, pero firme y fuerte a la vez. Quise explicarle que yo sentía lo mismo que ella cuando, de joven, me vi rodeado de seres viles y brutales, y lo que sufrí por ser distinto a ellos…entonces y ahora. Pero no podía hacerlo, no, si no quería alejarla de mí para siempre.

Su presencia, descubrí con el correr del tiempo, actuaba de forma benéfica sobre mí. Los rasgos de fiera se habían extinguido hacía largo tiempo de mi cuerpo, pero también noté que los impulsos violentos desaparecían también de mi vida. Me revelé como un hombre pacífico y amable, pero por sobre todo, deseoso de aprender de ella todo lo que pudiera enseñarme. Y sabía mucho, tanto que todos lo días eran para mí la mayor de las dichas, porque con cada cosa que me enseñaba, ella parecía revivir un poco más.

Me enseñó a leer con un librito que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas. "Son cantos y relatos de mi pueblo" explicó, y comenzó a señalarme las distintas letras y sus sonidos, y cómo éstas se unían para formar las palabras. ¡Cuantas noches felices pasé, a la luz del fuego, leyéndole los cuentos del pequeño libro! Yo estaba tan complacido con esta nueva destreza que había adquirido gracias a ella, que no sabía como expresarle mi gratitud. Ni aunque dedicara el resto de mi vida a ser su esclavo, podría pagarle el bien que me hizo enseñándome a leer.

Un día ella se sintió totalmente repuesta para proseguir su camino. Noté que algo la retenía a mi lado, y eso me llenó de una secreta alegría. Sin embargo, la llamada de la civilización era más fuerte y me anunció su inminente partida. Al amanecer de un día aciago para mí reemprendió su marcha, ya curada de la locura que la había hecho viajar sin rumbo. Buscaría la casa de su prometido, me dijo, e intentaría continuar con su vida junto a lo que quedaba de su familia. "Te recordaré siempre", dijo, y nos abrazamos con afecto. Rechacé su petición de acompañarla hasta allí, no era necesario, le dije, pues de aquí hasta donde se dirigía los caminos eran seguros y estaban bien vigilados. La verdad es que no me sentía capaz de presentarme sin vergüenza y culpa ante aquellas personas, que aunque desconocían mi identidad como asesino de su hijo y sus parientes, no verían en mí más que a un pordiosero miserable cuya compañía tal vez sólo la perjudicaría al presentarse ante ellos. Creo que ella comprendió mis razones más allá de mis palabras, y partió sin más demora.

Pasaron varios meses desde su partida y ya me sentía profundamente afectado. Todas las tardes leía el librito que ella me había dejado, algo que valoré muchísimo, pues sabía -pero me equivocaba, como compruebo ahora- que era el único objeto que había logrado conservar tras la tragedia. Su presencia me hacía falta, pues notaba que el efecto benéfico que su presencia había suscitado en mí se extinguía irremediablemente. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, una extraña y creciente fuerza me arrastraba irresistiblemente hacia el este, como si algo en mi interior quisiera reunirse con un fragmento que le había sido arrebatado mucho tiempo atrás. Comprendí que no podía tratarse de otra cosa más que de mi antiguo Amo, que recuperaba sus fuerzas en alguna fortaleza oculta, al oriente, y que se aprontaba a convocar a sus antiguos esclavos, entre ellos yo, con el fin de levantarse nuevamente.

Pronto comencé a desplazarme hacia el este y hacia el sur. Era inútil que intentara escapar a la mano que se extendía hacia mí, atrayéndome sin piedad, porque al fin y al cabo algo de mi ser le pertenecía aún al Amo infame, que ahora reclamaba de vuelta su propiedad, la parte más detestable de mi ser, la que más odiaba, y que creí definitivamente muerta tras la aparición de la muchacha. Sin embargo, una esperanza me mantenía con vida: aún cuando mi cuerpo sucumbiera al deseo del Nigromante de atraerme a su guarida, forzosamente debía trasponer los dominios de la familia que había acogido a mi amada -pues así la llamaba en mi interior¡preciosa palabra para ella!- y confiaba que ella me ayudaría, como antes lo había hecho. Aun cuando esta vez tuviera que rendirme, y dejar la tierra de los hombres para entrar de nuevo a la oscuridad, esperaba con ansias el momento de ver de nuevo su rostro, que sería la única luz que me llevaría a ese viaje sin retorno.

Me costó gran trabajo llegar al lugar que ella me había indicado. La atracción que sentía por el camino del este dificultaba mi marcha, pues cualquier mínimo desvío ocasionaba que me extraviara y, perdido, no reconocía los lugares que me había descrito. Por fin di con la fortaleza. Estaba circundada por un alto muro circular, tosco pero efectivo contra cualquier ataque. Con un escalofrío recordé mi prisión de piedra, y deseé no permanecer demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar. Nunca me había presentado en un pueblo de Hombres bajo figura humana, y me sentía pequeño e indefenso. Desde el lugar alejado que había elegido para descansar, observé el ir y venir de los aldeanos y comprendí que estaban atareados en los preparativos de una gran fiesta que se emplazaría fuera de los altos muros, como corresponde a una celebración en la que se espera que acudan muchas personas y no se teme la llegada de enemigos. Me alegré, pues intuí que pronto vería a mi amada sin necesidad de trasponer las puertas de la ciudadela.

Aguardé largo tiempo en mi escondite, tiempo que dediqué a reflexionar acerca de lo que le diría cuando la encontrara. ¿Querría ella ayudarme a superar la maldición con la que había nacido?

Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Mientras miraba a los hombres y mujeres trabajar, sentía rechazo a su vida sedentaria, siempre igual, sin la libertad que yo gozaba día a día. Me sentí incapaz de vivir como ellos, temiendo de la noche, de la espesura bosque, de la corriente de los ríos, de las cuevas y sus secretos. Todo eso yo lo conocía y lo deseaba, a pesar de mi anhelo de ser humano, porque el ser salvaje dentro de mí se fortalecía cada vez más después del llamado del Nigromante, e imponía sus deseos a cambio del impulso vital, sin el cual ninguno de los dos podía existir y que sólo él poseía. Pensé que sería posible, al menos por un tiempo, conciliar a ambas partes…si tan sólo ella quisiera acompañarme, pero esta vez para siempre, como mi compañera… entonces estaba seguro de que la vida volvería a mí sin tener que matar para satisfacer a la bestia. Estos pensamientos alegraron mi ánimo ostensiblemente, de pronto me vi inundado de una euforia tal que, por un rato, perdí la concentración en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta. Perdido en mis fantasías, no me di cuenta de que la fiesta que se estaba celebrando era un matrimonio, y que la novia, quien se distinguía por su delicada belleza y su rostro radiante de felicidad, era la mujer en quien había puesto todas mis esperanzas.

En el momento en que la reconocí, una niebla oscureció mis ojos. De pronto no conseguí pensar en otra cosa que no fuera destrozar a toda aquella gente que se veía tan feliz, porque su alegría me hacía un daño profundo, materializado en la conciencia de que yo jamás sería como ellos, y que la única persona destinada a salvarme me echaba al olvido y se alejaba de mí para siempre. Casi instantáneamente, sentí que mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos se transformaban, volviéndose burdamente elementales, violentos, fusionando acción y deseo, deseo y muerte, ira y sangre. Tengo grabado a fuego en mi memoria el rostro horrorizado de la muchacha que había amado, cuando mis garras derribaron a su novio y dispersaron a sus invitados. Todos corrieron a refugiarse tras las murallas, pero ella permaneció junto al muchacho, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia, como si nada importara más que contemplar su rostro inmóvil cubierto de sangre.

Y entonces comprendí que todo ese tiempo había estado engañándome. Jamás dejé de ser un animal. Nunca llegué a ser humano realmente, y negar mi verdadera condición fue lo que me llevó a la ruina, y destruyó la vida de quien creí amar. No, yo no podía amar a nadie sin causarle daño. Era incapaz de un sentimiento noble, sin desbaratarlo como se desbarata el espejo de la superficie de un lago en calma. Estaba condenado a ser un monstruo y el precio que debía pagar era el más alto, o al menos así lo intuí entonces.

La súbita debilidad que produjo en mi ánimo tomar conciencia de esta verdad, hizo que recuperara mi aspecto humano. Caí de rodillas frente a ella, quien me reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Tú! - me dijo, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas- Ahora te recuerdo, lo sé muy bien pues te vi cuando huiste aquella noche en que masacraste a mi novio y a mis padres… tú eres "la sombra negra", que ahora regresa para acabar conmigo nuevamente. Sólo me devolviste la vida para que el segundo golpe fuera más doloroso. Te maldigo en el nombre de mi familia, que seguro espera la venganza por mi mano. ¡Acaba de una vez conmigo si es que quieres seguir viviendo, bestia inmunda!

Sus palabras penetraron en mi mente como si fueran cuchillos, pues observé aterrado -aterrado, sí- que su cara, antes un espejo de bondad y dulzura, de pronto se tornaba dura y fría como el hielo. Con horror entendí que la mujer que yo había conocido ya no existía, porque yo la había matado con mi brutalidad bestial. Escapé de allí y lágrimas caían de mis ojos mientras corría sin mirar hacia atrás.

Ahora me encuentro en el único lugar al que pertenezco y del que nunca debí salir: una oscura cueva. Resistiré, hasta que la muerte compasiva me lleve -y está cerca, lo presiento-, el llamado del Nigromante. Ya no deseo hacer el mal a nadie más, aunque sé que tampoco está en mis manos hacer el bien, o ser feliz. No fui hecho para esas cosas. Ni siquiera sé para qué fui hecho. Sólo entiendo que, más que hacer el mal, es el mal el que está dentro de mí. No puedo expulsarlo, pues moriría. Sin embargo, he elegido la muerte, y la espero con ansias, aunque quisiera que algún día alguien conociera mi historia. Tal vez se deba a que el único tiempo feliz de mi vida lo pasé leyéndolas. Me encuentro muy débil, se me hace cada vez más difícil trazar estos signos en las hojas finales del librito que ella me obsequió. Debo estar soñando, porque creo oír sus pasos tras de mí - ya no quiero moverme, ni quiero volverme para ver-, siento su respiración en mi espalda. Entreveo el brillo de un puñal -una herencia de familia, seguro- y luego una niebla oscurece mi visión. Gracias a su estocada certera, al fin mi alma puede descansar.


End file.
